Pink Elephants
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Sequel to Blue Devils. Toby talking about his feelings and past to his family.


**Pink Elephants **

**Still Pissed at the Spoby plot for the summer finale :(**

**Sequel to Blue Devils **

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's POV<strong>

I awoke to an empty bed and headache as I sat up and looked around I noticed it was 8 in the morning on Saturday and Shauna was probably making Saturday morning breakfast for us. Though surprisingly there was no smell of food in the air. I got up and ran my hair through my slightly grayed hair. I put on my slippers and walked downstairs to see my family sitting around the TV all staring at the news.

"Why are all of you watching TV?" I asked as soon as I got to the bottom of the steps.

My 19 year old daughter Beth looked at me startled as though she thought I wouldn't see them. My 15 year old son Justin looked at me in a sympathetic way as though he thought I shouldn't see what was on the news. My wife Shauna looked at me sympathetically as well and I turned my attention to the news.

"In two hours Spencer Hastings the woman unfairly sentenced on a guilty verdict will be released from jail after almost 30 years. Jail staff were told not to talk about the release date of Spencer Hastings, but we got an **A**nonymous tip last night about Hasting's daughter going to pick her up today. Back to you Don." A TV reporter said.

"Hey honey , I thought you would be out of here by now to go with Jessica to get Spencer . " Shauna said as she got up and gave me a quick kiss then retreating to the kitchen.

"Spencer didn't want me to go to pick her up. She wanted to just get far away from Rosewood as possible. " I told her but she was already out of the room. Then I thought I heard a laugh in the room but I saw nothing.

I sat on the couch with my daughter Bethany and my son Justin. Both of them knew how Spencer was a sore subject to me. Both of them used to ask when they were younger when I went to go visit Spencer on her birthday why I would be going. Jesse would always refuse to go see Spencer when she was a teenager. It wasn't until she was 19 when she finally met her mother for the first time. I remember all the hate Jesse used to have for Spencer when she was younger. Many kids would tease Jesse calling her a jail baby.

As soon as Jesse mat and saw Spencer she started hugging her and matter how much Shauna used to act like Jesse's mom when Jesse was younger, Jesse loved her the moment she hugged her mother and Jesse knew how much Spencer loved her. I always believed that Spencer was innocent , just trying to be rational about the outcome of the other girls.

"Is everything okay dad?" Bethany asked me and I nodded slightly. I knew I would most likely not cross Spencer's path in my future at any point.

"Yeah , its just hard to believe that after all these years Spencer is going to be gone." I told them and I thought out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Spencer laughing running up the stairs. But I turned my head back to the television.

"You know I always lived in this house?" I asked them and they shook their heads confused. No one in my family knew much about me before Jesse's birth besides I was a construction worker , got my GED early , and I was close friends with Spencer... which resulted in Spencer getting pregnant.

"We didn't know that dad." Justin said now most likely interested in what I had to say.

"Yup I lived here with grandpa since I was a baby. Then grandma and Aunt Jenna joined around the time I was 8. Then I went to reform school for blinding your aunt. Though Spencer friend Alison did that. Alison was killed the day I was let out of reform school by your uncle Garret. I was even arrested. I started dating Spencer almost a year and a half after tha-" I said but was interrupted by Bethany.

"What? You dated her? I thought you were just friends." Bethany said flustered.

"Well Jesse was created not even a month before Spencer was arrested and later convicted. Kind of funny how the day Spencer was arrested was the day she broke up with me. Strangely that same day we were talking about having kids and what our baby would look like. " I said teary eyed and I didn't even notice Shauna standing there intrigued as well. "I was in a rage when she called me as her one phone call saying how much she loved so much , but she was just protecting me. I ran down to the police station and she walked by. I yelled that I loved her and she didn't even look at me. A few police officers actually had to hold me back. I even had to spend the night in jail... I went to her sentencing and knew she did nothing wrong. A few weeks later on her birthday I got called down to the jail. She told me she was pregnant."

I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks and I didn't even want to rub them off. My family looked at me like I was some kind of stranger. I laughed a little at how foreign I felt in my own home again. I got up silently as I felt the pink elephants in the room looking at me too as though I was insane as well. I went up to my garage where my old truck was. I looked at it and smiled.

"You want to talk about whats going on in your head? Where did all of this come from?" I heard Shauna ask. "Why didn't you ever tell me more about Spencer if you loved her so much. What you told me was that you both were in a bad place and had a a little fling. from what I heard it was more than just a little fling." Shauna said and I shook my head.

"Because that is what everyone told us it was. But since she left me everyday I can feel the pink elephants in my head just ready to come out." I told her and then turned around and kissed her on the forehead walking back into the house and my fate.

* * *

><p>Pink Elephants means hallucinations and depression . Which if you cant tell , Toby is very withdrawn from his family. Never really telling them much about Spencer. Even Jesse didn't know much about Spencer other than the fact she was in jail until she was in her late teens.<p> 


End file.
